Closer
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: The two grew up together, have known each other for years. But when mating season rears its head and sly owner comes into the mix, the two loose themselves in their desires. Neko Fic. Hichigo/Rukia/Ichigo


**Author's Note: So, this one shot was created mainly because of a conversation I had with KyasarinXIII. It came to life in this one-shot so thank her for giving me this idea. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Hints of yaoi.**

_**Disclaimer: I do now own "Bleach".**_

* * *

><p>One lone orange tail lazily swung back and forward in a mundane way. The owner of the tail, whose ears twitched from annoyance due to the fact that his elder brother and current owner left him alone once again, glared at the door. His round and young face, one innocent like any other child, held eyes that were burning holes into the door. Yet, once the sound of footsteps neared, he could not deny the fact that he was somewhat please. Mainly because his tail made it difficult to deny that fact.<p>

The footsteps seemed to drag on, eventually causing the young hazel eyed young child to hiss. The turning of the door knob should have been nails to a chalkboard in his mind's eye, just wanting it to turn completely so he could see the surprise his brother continuously teased him about.

Today was the day he, Kurosaki "Strawberry" Ichigo, would be to see what his surprise was. The door swung open, the light of the outside temporarily burning the young youth. Ichigo hissed and closed his eyes before the door was shut and the solace of the darken room returned again. He heard his older brother, in his teens and a bit odd to the normal eye, trademark snicker before a hand gently ran threw his hair.

His brother's name was Kurosaki "Hollow" Hichigo

Ichigo opened his eyes as he slowly shifted back into his cat form when he smelled a sweet scent. In front of him was a ball of fur, pitch black fur slick and smooth. Ichigo sniffed the air before nearing the ball. Once his nose took another sniff, he lunged back and screeched as the ball unfolded itself to reveal large violet eyes. The eyes blinked, and Ichigo noticed a bunny like white piece of fur over her right eye.

Though, he wasn't completely sure if the cat was female or male. Especially when the black and obvious tinier kitten began to hiss at him threateningly.

Ichigo hissed back, but stopped when he felt a hand push him toward the black kitten. Soon, both nekos found themselves pressed against one another by pale hands.

"No need ta be rude, King. This be Rukia. Got 'er from a friend of mine."

Ichigo and Rukia's eyes were connected, neither of them wanting to turn away. Not because they had fallen in love, but because they were trying to kill the other with their eyes.

Ichigo felt a claw swipe down his right eye and he hissed and bit down on her neck.

Both transformed back into their human form, which still held the small ears and tail, to stare down at the other. Rukia was obvious still young. In human standards she would be considered a toddler while Ichigo would be considered a five-year old. Ichigo rubbed the cut as he fought off tears while Rukia did the same to the bite mark on her neck.

A quiet moment passed of them glaring before the two finally broke and busted into tears.

It was a rough start, their owner merely laughing at their antics.

Years passed, and it took some time for the two nekos to finally come to terms with the other's existence. Yet, that did not stop their arguing. Their owner, Ichigo's older brother, would sometimes comment that the two bickered like an old married couple in which the two would retaliate and threaten their owner. Which left Hichigo in painful fits of laughing.

Ichigo was the older than Rukia, but that did not stop him from usually being by her side. Whether she wanted him there or not.

Like at the current situation, a few months away from Ichigo's nineteenth birthday.

Ichigo had walked into the room he shared with Rukia when he arrived home from work and smelled a strange, yet alluring scent.

The scent made his mouth water, his body burn to the point that he felt like he would explode. He wasn't sure what he would find when he opened the door, but he certainly wasn't expecting to see Rukia…

… in the middle of the room. Rolling around as one of her hands desperately groped at her sweat slicked skin. Her other hand in-between her legs and working feverishly. Her face, mouth wide open releasing erotic noises and eyes closed shut.

Ichigo could not move, he felt his insides grow increasingly hotter. The clothes on his body seemed to have become another layer of skin. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly opened. He was, unknowingly, reaching for the front of his pants. He hissed when his hand gently stroke the outline of his pants, alerting Rukia.

Her eyes snapped opened and she groaned, her back arching as she tried to speak. The only thing that she could say was something that made Ichigo snap.

"Ichi~"

Next thing Rukia knew, she was on her belly with something large and burning on top of her.

She mewled loudly, her tail lazily wrapping around Ichigo's thigh while his tail gently ran down her heated side. His tongue licked at the aging scar on her neck, the one he had given her when they first met. Her hands pushed against the body as she tried to figure out what was going on.

One minute, she was peacefully reading a manga, the next she felt as if her body had become hotter than the sun. She cringed and removed her clothing, but even that seemed ineffective. Then she tried opening the windows to let the air in. That only seemed to have made herself feel worse.

She felt like she needed something. Like some form of released. Unknowingly, her hand had accidentally brushed against her inner thigh. Rukia couldn't stop herself after that.

Now, she was beneath Ichigo. A boiling hot, wiggling, and mewling mess as Ichigo's tongue lapped at her heated skin.

His touches seemed to have helped the burning, but Rukia need more. So much more.

As Ichigo roughly pressed his body against hers while she cried out, a soft laughter echoed around them.

"Looks like I got a pair of naughty pets, ne?"

The panting and overly heated nekos turned their glazed covered eyes to the doorway. Ichigo, in his haste, had forgotten to shut the door and none other than their owner was standing at the doorway.

Hichigo, who seemed to have never aged past the age of twenty-eight, was leaning causally against the doorway. Though his eyes were directed toward the two, Rukia felt as if his leering gaze was caused by her naked body. She shivered and whimpered before arching more into Ichigo, who had stopped his movements, before feeling a slight nip on her shoulder.

"Leave." Ichigo hissed, eyes burning into his older brother's skull.

The nekos saw Hichigo grin wickedly, his eyes widening in a lustful matter that had Rukia purring for a moment before another nip silenced her. In a daze, Rukia turned to see why Ichigo was constantly nipping at her whenever she made movement. His eyes, which she noticed had darken, glared at her owner while his lips remained firmly on her skin.

Jealousy was the first thing that ran through Rukia's mind; Though, honestly it was the only word Rukia could muster into thinking at the moment.

She could feel Ichigo's chest, strong from his sword and marital arts training, flex and move against her back. She felt him slowly grind against her, trying to go unnoticed while his hands held her hips firmly in place, and she mewled again and arched her neck.

"Aww, King, ya bein' selfish. I just wanna help ya both… since ya both in heat 'nd all."

Heat? Was that what this was? Ichigo did not care, nor did he really want his brother's help. All he wanted was to be alone with Rukia. To have her beneath him, screaming his name, and to be inside of her. Yet, he knew by Hichigo's gaze that it would be nearly impossible to get rid of his brother.

And in all fairness, this type of situation was new to Ichigo and Rukia.

Hichigo, using his talent and past experiences, could assist Ichigo in having Rukia to his liking. Slowly and unwillingly, Ichigo pushed himself up, which left Rukia hissing at the lack of contact. She got to her hands and knees, both of which were terribly shaken, and hissed as another wave of heat rushed through her body and into her core.

Ichigo watched Hichigo closely as he shut the door and walked toward the two. Before he could kneel down and touch the panting female, bronze finger wrapped around a pale wrist. Bright, almost satanic, yellow eyes stared into the deep depths of wicked hazel.

"Mine."

The hiss was just a whisper, but Hichigo could hear it clearly and the threat that came along with it.

_Go too far, hurt Rukia, or piss me off; I'll kill you._

Hichigo snickered, his lips curling evilly toward the ends to reveal his teeth. He only ran a hand through Ichigo's sweat soaked locks before placing a hand on Rukia's back. She couldn't stop the sharp cry that escaped her lips when her master's cold hand touched her bare skin.

It felt amazing! Almost serving its purpose of assisting her in the agonizing heat she was suffering. Slowly, the hand crawled down lower her back. Moans and whimpers following suit. Rukia felt her body being moved to the point that she was leaning against something cold and soothing.

She arched her back, relishing the relief, and opened her eyes to see the leering gaze of her owner staring down at her. They were still on the floor, the difference was that her master was leaning against the bed while Ichigo sat impatiently in front of them. Hichigo licked his lips and moved his hands to her closed legs. He slowly spread them apart, and though he could smell Rukia's arousal, it hit Ichigo ten times harder. Ichigo growled, thirsty and heated, as he watched with a piercing gaze as Rukia was opened to him.

Her pussy lips were glistening with her juices and sweat. The lips were swollen with arousal and red from the heat pooling around her core. Ichigo could see her clit, erect and almost pulsing, and his mouth watered. He licked his lips, getting on his hands and knees as he examined Rukia's heated cunt.

A hand grabbed locks of hair and brought Ichigo's face closer to the sweet smelling pussy. His hazel eyes looked up to see Hichigo grinning madly with one hand wrapped around Rukia's neck loosely and his other hand lost in his hair. Ichigo felt another tug, which caused him to breath heavily into the pulsing flower, and moaned when Rukia mewled and wiggled in Hichigo's grasp.

"Wha'cha waitin' for? Eat."

Almost savagely, Ichigo began to feast at Rukia's core. While his tongue licked and his teeth nipped at her sensitive flesh, Hichigo had to hold on tighter to the violent moaning woman in his grasp.

He laughed in amusement, she moaned in pleasure, and Ichigo ate hungrily. With every lick, Ichigo discovered in which ways to move his tongue in order to make Rukia's cries louder. He found that she enjoyed when he would suck before gently nibbling at her clit.

He also found the certain taste of her flesh to be rather addictive. He wanted more and he got more as his tongue ran up and down her slit teasingly. Her hips bucked, his name spilling from her lips like a waterfall, and his hands dug themselves into her inner thighs.

Ichigo felt her insides began to throb against his tongue. Clenching and unclenching harder and faster with every movement he was making. At one point, Ichigo was ready to explode in the confines of his pants, but meet no satisfaction when a hand pulled him away from the sweet meal he was eating.

Both he and Rukia whimpered, Rukia louder than Ichigo, when the heavenly feeling began to fade away. Both stared desperately into Hichigo's eyes, whose were gleaming in excitement, and were given a small yet chilling laughter.

"Funs not over yet, King 'nd Queen! We still gotta get ta the fun part! King, get rid of ya pants."

Even in the situation he was in, where his hormones were control every part of his brain, Ichigo felt uneasy having to undress himself in front of his older brother. Yet, when he heard Rukia's faint pleads to hurry, he wasted no time in removing his pants.

A sigh of relief left his lips when his cock, the shaft long and veiny while the head was almost a dark shade of red from the blood flow, sprang out and pointed almost needling at Rukia's pussy.

Through her daze, Rukia could tell that Ichigo was well endowed, but her rage and heated body pushed away the hesitant thoughts in Rukia's mind and begged for more.

Hichigo chuckled, motioning Ichigo to come forward, before grasping Ichigo's stiff cock. A gasp, torn between disgust and pleasure, rippled through his body. Hichigo began to teasingly rub his thumb over the slit before slowly running up and down the shaft.

Ichigo grunted, his nails finding peace on Rukia's hips while he weakly bucked into the hand. Hichigo rolled his eyes at the pathetic look in Ichigo's eyes before grinning and slowly pressing the head of Ichigo's arousal to the soaking lips of Rukia.

Her nails dug into Hichigo's arm, which was now around her waist, and tried to buck her hips closer to the large and heated rod.

"It may hurt, Queen. Meh, ya will get use ta it! Hahaha! Go now, King!"

Without a second thought, Ichigo pushed in. Both Rukia and Ichigo cried out before a pure white cloud surrounded them. They were lost for a moment before coming down from the ecstasy of the first penetration. Ichigo felt as if his whole being was engulfed in a sweet tasting velvet that touched every inch of his body. Rukia, though she should have been screaming in pain, could only moan happily at the feeling of being filled.

A pale hand gently touched her inner thigh, pulling away to see bits of blood on the tips of his fingers. Hichigo raised an eyebrow at how Rukia had reacted to losing her virginity, but based it all on the intensity of the heat she was in and licked the blood away joyously.

From the corner of his eyes, Hichigo could see Ichigo glaring at him, but paid no heed and continued licking away the blood on his finger tips.

His pale hand went to Rukia's bended knees and pushed them farther apart, allowing both the nekos to feel the full intensity of being one. Ichigo felt like he was deeper inside the and Rukia felt the girth and length of Ichigo's cock inside her body.

Her tail broke free from being trapped between her back and Hichigo's chest and tied loosely around her master's neck in enjoyment. Her hands had wrapped themselves around Ichigo's neck, earning a guttural moan from the panting male.

Hichigo pushed up against Rukia's back, causing the cock inside of her to move slowly and made both Rukia and Ichigo reel back in pleasure.

"Get ta movin'. Both of ya."

Hichigo felt the tail around his neck tighten for a moment before relaxing its grip. With unsteady hands, Ichigo slowly held Rukia in place as he drew out slowly and pulled in to get a grasp of the situation.

Rukia, with her heat still burning her body, felt impatient and tried to buck as much as she could against the arms holding her back. As if in some form of punishment, teeth dug into the curve of her neck and she cried out as she arched her back.

The teeth belonged to Hichigo, who released her damp skin to lick away the small amount of blood that had formed. He moaned at the metallic taste, one of his hands releasing Rukia to touch his own neglected cock.

As Hichigo slowly began to pump himself, Ichigo began to loose control. This wasn't fast enough for him, it wasn't raw enough, and it wasn't hard enough.

He found himself drawing his hips back to snap back quickly. He growled as Rukia screeched at the immense pleasure running through her body. He began to thrust deeper into her, his body flexing as he pumped himself harder and faster into her body.

Rukia, whose tail was now on the verge of choking her master, screamed. Whether it be from pleasure or from pain, she could not tell at that time. All she could do was cry out two different names as Ichigo almost vindictively into her small body and Hichigo panted, moaned, and whispered into her ear.

She felt her master's lips almost everywhere while Ichigo continued his savage assault on her. Her body, instead of cooling down from the touches like it had done before, was now aflame as she felt two bodies tease and fuck her almost relentlessly.

Her body was sore, almost stiff, but she did not beg for them to stop. Not while she felt so alive in the grasp of the two men. Rukia tried to move, to get more feeling out of this, but could not do anything due to the hot body sawing in and out of her and the cold body leaving hickeys on her back.

When Ichigo, who was nearly at his limit, lifted his head to see Hichigo leaving hickeys on Rukia's neck, he growled in buried himself deeper into Rukia. She cried out at the feeling of being filled all the way to her womb, which caused her to arch her back against her master's chest.

Sharp teeth bit into the tender flesh of her bobbling breast and her hands pulled at orange locks while her tall held onto dear life on her master's neck. She felt Hichigo moan in approval and whimpered when he began to grind himself against her back.

Ichigo, however, was leaving a mark that would surely make Rukia know who she belonged to in this situation. Her eyes opened slowly into slits, drool slipping past her lips and now near her chin. She leaned forward when Ichigo brought his face closer to hers. They stared at one another, both moaning as their bodies took a mind of their own and moved wickedly against one another.

Finally, after all the sultry events that had lead up to this, the two shared the first kiss they had ever done with one another. His lips were salty with a faint taste of her nectar teasing her senses. His lips were chapped from the heat, but tasted sweet none the less. Teeth and lips played a passionate role as they kissed each other almost violently.

They were torn away when pale hands wrapped themselves around raven locks and pulled Rukia's head back. Hichigo snickered vindictively into Rukia's ear before he grinded himself harder on her round and firm ass.

"Don't forget about meh, Queen."

"Ah~ Ich-Ichigo! Hichi~~"

Pale lips were the one to get the last kiss of the evening, much more rougher and possessive than Ichigo. Rukia cried out into the moaning mouth of her master while her hands dug themselves deeper into Ichigo's hair.

His body was thrusting madly now. Knowing he would not have much time left, his hand pressed against Rukia's throbbing clit and rubbed fiercely in match with his animalistic thrust.

Rukia pulled away from the kiss, her throat sore from screaming, but if it wasn't, her voice would have shattered windows.

Her body was too hot, burning her from the inside. She needed a release quickly or she feared she would die.

Yet, such a pleasant death it would have been.

But when she felt Ichigo's hand work viciously against her clit, she couldn't hold back.

She tore her lips from her master's and screamed. Bliss was all she felt, a burning bliss that had her body jerking and shaking all over. She was nearly ready to fall back in reality when something scorched her insides and Ichigo's animalistic growl rang out in her ear.

She found the heaven of her orgasm had come again when she felt Ichigo cum deep within her body and held onto his sweaty and panting body as she came harshly on his cock.

His head laid on her chest and Rukia could feel his peaceful snoring. Her eye lids felt heavy as she began to drift to sleep, but mewled lowly when she heard her master's whisper her name before coming to his release.

That was the last thing she remembered before fading to black.

* * *

><p>A satisfied smile was still on his face even after he left the room. Hichigo, who was now bathing and washing his chiseled, chest hummed as he thought back to the conversation he had with his friends Grimmjow and Gin an hour before everything had started.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Gah! Goddamn heat! It's makin' me hornier than ever!"<em>

_Hichigo rose an eyebrow was Grimmjow growled. His green ears were twitch with frustration and his tail swayed back and forth impatiently._

"_I'm sure ya owner's gonna come back any moment now." Gin mused, his own ears trying to pick up any sudden sound._

_Yet, from the corner of his eyes, Hichigo could see Gin tapping his fingers on the table impatiently. He was also in heat, and seemed to be waiting for his owner to arrive._

"_So, why ya both in heat?"_

"_Mating season fer us. Gotta fuck or we get fuckin' pissed." Grimmjow muttered._

"_Yeah, we tend ta mate with our own species, but if we got a mate we only do it with them." Gin added in, his finger now drawing circles into the desk._

_Hichigo's smile fell when he heard the word mate. He had wanted to make Rukia mate with him, but with Ichigo around it would be difficult._

"_Do ya guys mind sharin'?"_

_Hichigo received brutal stares from both neko males. Though Gin still had his trademark smile, Hichigo could see a slight twitch in his ears._

"_Fuck that! I ain't sharin' anythin' wit' ya! 'Specially not my master!" Grimmjow huffed._

"_I'm gonna have to agree wit' Grimmy." Gin said, his nails now digging into the wooden table. Hichigo stood without word and began to take his leave._

"_Fine. Tell Ru 'nd Birdie I said I'll speak wit' them lata'. I gotta go get my li'l neko 'fore the berry those."_

* * *

><p>Though he had planned on taking Rukia, he could not believe he was so aroused just by seeing his two pets desperately try to fuck each other. So, without a second thought, he assisted the two. Just so he could see Rukia's pretty little face as she came.<p>

He turned off the water from the shower and stepped out of the tub in all his glory.

His eyes looked at his reflection before he snickered and used his hand to wipe away some steam.

"Maybe next time, Rukia-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! There! Hope you guys enjoyed! Oh, and blame DeviantHollow for me uploading this at this hour! She's crazy! Hahaha! Bai-Bai!<strong>

**Review!**


End file.
